Mesaana
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=tgs }} During the Age of Legends, Saine Tarasind worked as a teacher at Collam Daan. She later organized schools teaching the glories of the Dark One, going by the name Mesaana (meh-SAH-nah). Appearance She is tall, just short of her middle years with big watery blue eyes and chin-length dark hair. She has a voice that sounds like chimes. History Unlike many of the other Chosen, Saine Tarasind was not very distinguished in her profession. After being turned down for a research position at the exclusive Collam Daan university, she felt so scorned by having to settle for merely teaching other peoples' discoveries that she eventually turned to The Shadow. "Sometimes Graendal thought Mesaana had gone over to the Shadow because it offered a more interesting opportunity for research." Though as adequate a battlefield general as she was a researcher, she proved an appalling ruler. Captured regions saw their children forced to attend schools teaching praise for the Dark One. Slow learning was punished by death, and she encouraged the children to spy on and bully each other. Mesaana encouraged children to isolate and harrass children who were different. She had the children form large mobs and hunt down people from institutions of higher learning. Many children betrayed their parents and families because of her. During the second half of the war she also used them to carry out executions, at times forming "courts" entirely of children. Museums and reminders of old ways were destroyed; nothing could stand in the way of the Shadow's triumph. Being one of the thirteen most powerful of the Chosen, she was summoned to attend a meeting with the Great Lord of the Dark in the Pit of Doom at Shayol Ghul. On this day Lews Therin Telamon and the Hundred Companions struck at the Bore, sealing the Chosen and the Great Lord for three thousand years. She was well over 300 years old at this time, appearing about middle age. During the Breaking of the World, the name "Mesaana's Children" was applied to roving brigands and looters. Recent events Little is known of her plans after being released from the Bore in 998 NE. It is believed she has maneuvered herself into the White Tower, but her identity and purpose are unknown. She thinks that she will have her hands on Rand within a couple of months, when the White Tower delegation go to meet him. She is present with Graendal and Semirhage during the meeting with Demandred, who tells them all of the Dark One's plan for them and to "let the Lord of Chaos Rule." She keeps a tab on Alviarin Freidhen, often visiting her and finding out what information is going through the Amyrlin. She obviously eavesdropped on those meetings anyway as she knows when Alviarin leaves out bits of information. She is behind any order that the Amyrlin "gives". She teaches Alviarin how to weave a gateway. When she appears she has a cloak of shadow around her so as not to be identified. A clue to her identity is given when she is in thought and taps a finger to her lips. Alviarin also noticed that she was wearing a green silk dress with bronze scrollwork (During a meeting in Path of Daggers Alviarin caught a glimpse of Mesaanas dress, bronze with black scrollwork). Mesaana informs Alviarin about the Ajah Heads that are meeting each other secretly. Mesaana.]] Mesaana is about to punish Alviarin when Shaidar Haran intercedes and marks Alviarin and charges her to find the Black Ajah hunters. Mesaana is then punished by Shaidar Haran for ignoring the call and not participating in the Battle near Shadar Logoth. She attends the meeting with the other Chosen in Tel'aran'rhiod, which is made to look like the Ansaline Gardens. There she is told that Rand is not to be harmed and that Matrim Cauthon and Perrin Aybara are to be killed if found. She is very subdued since being punished. She is summoned to the Blight to meet with Moridin and Demandred and is forbidden by Moridin to rescue Semirhage from Rand. It is revealed by Verin Mathwin that Mesaana is indeed in the White Tower, although she does not know the guise she is hiding under. Egwene's purges of the Black Ajah fail to reveal her, indicating that she either has fled the Tower, has found a way around the Three Oaths, or is in the Tower but not under the guise of Aes Sedai, but perhaps as a servant. As Chosen consider Darkfriends beneath, and thus separate from them, she could have taken the oaths and said "I am not a Darkfriend" without lying. It is unlikely she is disguised as a servant because when Alviarin summons her with the callbox, she comes quickly and wearing silk.